


37度5高温热线

by ipqo1010



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipqo1010/pseuds/ipqo1010
Summary: 李东赫是校园色情电话性爱主播，而李马克点了他。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 25





	37度5高温热线

0.  
李马克再一次拨通了那个电话。  
那头很快接通。“您好，请问您的会员号？”  
李马克说：“24601。”  
“好的。今天是随机分配还是指定服务？”  
“指定，”李马克吞了一口口水，用干巴巴的声音说：“我要找楷灿。”

1.  
37°5高温热线提供色情电话性爱服务，在S大学生内部算是心照不宣的秘密。李马克有一次无意中撞见室友一边打电话一边抓着满手卫生纸，揶揄他怎么脱单了不请客。室友一脸无奈地说请不来请不来，“女朋友”挺贵的，得省着点。  
李马克这才知道原来校园内部有这样一个组织。打电话能有看片有意思？但S大就这么些人，说不定前天跟你娇喘的人今天就坐在你身后上自习。这种隐秘、无法确定的猜测带来的快感和躁动使37°5高温热线生意兴隆。李马克于是也试了一试。  
不试不知道，一试吓一跳。第一次接通，他选择了“随机”，分配到的对象自我介绍代号叫“楷灿”。对方的说话声尖尖的、细细的，被电波干扰延迟后像轻飘飘的空心棉花糖。李马克听着对面雌雄莫辨的声音，沉默了。

这声音和他的白月光暗恋对象真的好像啊！

李马克的白月光暗恋对象其实不太白，甚至有点黑。  
“马克哥，”李东赫半跪在地上费力地给广告板涂色，他抬手抹了一把脖子上的汗，小麦色的脖颈像被催熟的水果散发着糜烂的香气。“你来啦！帮我拿一下绿色的颜料好不好？”  
“噢，好。”李马克走过去，眼睛在地板上扫视着，然后就粘在李东赫的腿上移不开了。

李东赫是李马克在音乐剧社的学弟。社团招新的时候，刚入学的李东赫穿了件长袖白卫衣，眨着一双无辜的小鹿眼，在人群中滴溜溜地乱转。  
李马克看到他的瞬间就坠入爱河了，他觉得李东赫看上去像个容易被拐的傻瓜美人，必须由正直的他来保护。他当场没头没脑地冲上去邀请李东赫加入音乐剧社，不会唱不会跳不会演没关系，金牌导演李马克亲自训练，包教包会。  
后来，李马克发现他的认知出现了极大偏差。李东赫加入后变成了S大音乐剧社的天降紫薇星，不仅十分会唱会跳会演，也和“容易被拐的傻瓜美人”没有半毛钱关系。  
李东赫聪明、狡黠、充满活力与激情，像棵生机勃勃的向日葵，把他朴素的爱无差别撒向人间，尤其热爱亲密接触、搂搂抱抱，天天往李马克怀里钻。  
李马克本应该高兴，但作为一个资深铁gay，他清楚地知道，这种完全不避嫌的发情行为，只有内心如同笔直的大马路一样坦荡的直男才做的出。  
李马克见得到摸得到却吃不到，头痛欲裂，数次推开李东赫祈祷他注意到自己的尴尬，进而明白弯直有别、他的举动很危险。李东赫却好像觉得李马克尴尬的彩椒脸很有意思似的，竟然变本加厉地逗起他来。  
“因为李东赫，有时候真的很想退社。”by李马克。  
也有时候李东赫根本不必逗他，也让他心猿意马，比如现在——

“马克哥，发什么呆呢？帮我拿一下绿色颜料呀。”  
李东赫穿了一件白色短裤，很短的那种，跪在地上的时候整个裤子都绷在腿上，显露出完整的臀部轮廓。他的小腿很细，大腿根部和臀部却很丰满，肚子也软软的。  
李马克健身，他听教练说了，这些地方的脂肪都是顽固脂肪，很难减，女孩子尤其难减，因为雌性激素水平高就容易在这些地方堆积脂肪。  
东赫身上这么软，喉结也不是很明显，声音也尖尖的，不会真的是女孩子吧……李马克盯着他的大腿，愣愣地想。  
“马克哥！”  
李东赫“呀”地叫了一声。李马克如梦初醒，也跪在地上扒拉着堆成小山的颜料堆。  
李东赫就又顺势粘了过来。他伸手摸了一把李马克的下腹腹肌，舔着粉红的嘴唇说：  
“马克哥又去健身了吧！真的好硬噢。”  
李马克用力闭了闭眼。他绝望地想：又要给热线送钱了。  
今天他还要找楷灿，听着那个和李东赫极其相似的声音再说一遍这句话，然后让真正该硬的地方硬起来。

2.  
“阿尼哟～”  
电话接通了。李马克翻着剧社推特上李东赫的剧照，找到了年初他们复排Cabaret的那一场，李东赫穿着透明纱衣和紧身裤伴舞的特写。李马克把图片放大，让李东赫在红绿闪烁灯光下快意的、迷离的表情占满了电脑屏幕。  
“想让我怎么喊你呢？老公、哥哥、宝贝、亲爱的……还是主人？什么都可以哦。”  
热线提供特殊服务，李马克注册会员的时候就知道了。不过他没有那些癖好……嗯，至少对着电话暂时没有。  
“哥哥……就好。”李马克顿了顿，“敏亨哥哥。”  
敏亨是加拿大籍韩裔李马克的韩文名字，只有他家人和他自己知道。原本连这个名字他也没打算说，但他实在太想听李东赫哭着喊他的名字被他干到高潮的声音——尽管他也知道是假的。  
“哥哥”用的是obba而不是hiong。热线默认客户性别男爱好女，李马克知道电话那头应该只是个普通的、声音低沉的、想赚点零花钱的女生。  
“敏亨哥哥……“比起干脆利落的马克，敏亨两个字念起来更加粘稠缠绵，适合李东赫蜜糖一样的嗓音。李马克仔细听着，闭上眼，把普通女生的形象从脑海中挤出去，换成穿着短短的白色短裤的李东赫。

有哗啦啦的水声传过来。“今天真的好热哦。楷灿刚刚去洗了澡，头发还没吹干，把睡衣都弄湿了……敏亨哥哥帮我脱掉好不好？”  
脑海中的形象更新了。李东赫前两天挑染了两缕紫色的头发，此刻湿答答地挂在他的额头上。睫毛上还有透明的水渍，嘴唇也该是饱满鲜艳的，显得分外委屈的样子。  
“……好。”李马克的声音变得暗沉，“从哪里开始脱呢？楷灿的腰好细，就从这里开始吧……为什么没有穿内衣？不乖哦。”  
对方轻巧地笑了。“因为内衣绷得很难受嘛……最近真的，感觉胸部很涨……敏亨哥哥，帮我捏一捏吧……”  
李马克想象着李东赫嘟着嘴扯着睡衣的样子。他低头看了看自己的手，左手因为练习吉他磨出了三个硬硬的茧子。李东赫的肌肤光滑细腻，乳头应该也很敏感吧？应该被自己稍微玩一下就会挺立充血、像烂熟的樱桃一样充满光泽吧？  
“嗯……不要，不要这么用力，会肿起来的……”  
那头好像已经自己玩了起来。李马克“草”了一声，解开了裤链。  
“楷灿呐，很舒服吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
“可是光顾着自己舒服，这样对吗？还是乖孩子吗？要打屁股哦。”  
“唔，”对面吸了一口气，像是真的有点痛的样子抽了抽鼻子，“呜呜，对不起敏亨哥哥，哥哥不要生气……楷灿想当哥哥的乖孩子……”  
李马克已经把性器握在了手里。“那楷灿应该怎么做呢？”  
“楷灿……楷灿帮敏亨哥哥舔舔，好不好？”  
电话传来了椅子拖动的声音，还有衣料摩擦的声音。连动作和时间都无比真实，李马克不禁感叹了一秒对面的专业，仿佛李东赫真的就在他面前跪下来，用他毛茸茸的头蹭着李马克的性器。  
“呀，敏亨哥哥……你真的，好大呀……”  
性器前端渗出了液体。李马克加紧手中的动作，抿着嘴，尽力不让自己沉重的喘息影响到他的听觉。他的手指此时变成了李东赫粉色的双唇，做着吞吐的动作。电话那头也适时传出了水声，听上去和李东赫啃指甲时的吧唧声如出一辙，显得吃得很香的样子。  
对方的声音却渐渐变得奇怪了，一下一下小声抽泣着。李马克吞了一口口水，干哑着嗓子问：  
“楷灿呐，怎么了？”  
“呜……敏亨哥哥，我下面好湿，都流到大腿上了，要是弄到地毯上，室友会骂我的……”  
这个叫楷灿的真他妈很会掌握节奏。李马克在心里骂了一句，压低声音问：  
“楷灿的室友在她房间吗？那我们去哪里呢？”  
“嗯……”对面没想到李马克还抛梗，停顿了一下想着怎么接。“去我房间吧……在客厅不好……”  
“可是楷灿的房间不是只和室友隔了一层墙吗？不怕被听到吗？”  
“楷灿是乖孩子，会努力叫小声一点的……”  
李马克低头笑了一声。他能感到对面也很聪明，反应迅速地理解他的需求、配合他的性癖。他真诚地夸赞：  
“真是个聪明的乖孩子。”  
对面嘻嘻地笑了两声。笑声收尾的语调格外地像李东赫，李马克甚至能看到李东赫捉弄他之后扬起的得意的、张扬的笑容。  
“那敏亨哥哥可不可以给楷灿一点奖励？”  
“楷灿想要什么奖励？”  
“想要敏亨哥哥帮我擦擦大腿上的水……然后再堵住里面，不要再流了……”  
李马克闭上眼睛，想起今天李东赫白色短裤下肉感丰富的大腿根。李马克自诩是个自制力很好的人，但实在很难控制住不给他捏出青紫的痕迹，尤其是，如果上面流淌着滑滑的、黏黏的液体……  
“我要进去了。”李马克宣布。他加快了手上的动作，对方也有富有节奏感地呻吟出声，竟然和李马克的动作保持了一致。  
李马克能感觉出电话那头的声音是压抑的、小心翼翼的，可能用手捂住嘴巴尽量不喊出来，但是又爽得根本忍不住，像头负伤的幼鹿一样哀鸣。那声音交织着渴求、绝望，让李马克的征服欲前所未有地膨胀。  
“叫我，”他重重地喘息，“求我……”  
“敏亨、敏亨哥哥……”对方的声音带了哭腔，音调也逐渐变得高亢，“求求你，敏亨哥哥，救救我，救救我……我要、我要……！”  
他爆发出了一声压抑许久的尖叫，和李马克电脑屏幕上的、舞台上唱出最后一个高音的李东赫如出一辙。李马克大脑断电一样一片空白，随后，大片白浊喷进了他的手里。  
他愣愣地盯着电脑上李东赫的照片。怎么可能会这么像？李马克开始怀疑人生了。李东赫的声音十分独特，在剧社里会被称作“指纹主唱”，以辨识度高著称。这个叫“楷灿”的人，甚至是个女生……世界上真的会有两片一样的叶子吗？  
对方没有挂断电话，体贴地给李马克留出了“贤者时间”。等到李马克的喘息渐渐平稳，才用一种慵懒、甜腻，和之前完全不同的语调说：  
“感谢惠顾！我是楷灿，下次记得找我哦～”

那次之后，李马克久久不能平静，连带着面对李东赫都产生了一种羞耻感，躲他躲得更勤了。不过李东赫最近忙着排新剧，沉浸在角色之中，似乎没有发现李马克的异常。  
直到这天晚上，李东赫说练好了唱段，录了demo，让李马克帮忙听听情感有什么不到位的。他俩一人分了一只AirPod，听到一半，有个电话打了进来。  
李东赫似乎忘记李马克也戴着耳机，能听到电话内容这件事。他点了接听，一个机械的女声响起：  
“楷灿，有活儿。接吗？”  
“啊，现在没空呢。不好意思啦～”  
李东赫挂掉电话，耸了耸肩。他回头看到李马克的表情，被逗得哈哈大笑：  
“哈哈哈哈马克哥，你看见什么了，怎么像见了鬼一样！”  
“……”李马克盯着他，一个字也说不出来。  
我是真的见了鬼了，他想。

3.  
得知李东赫就是楷灿，短期内李马克的生活没有发生变化。暗恋对象还是那个暗恋对象，只是白月光好像变成了朱砂痣。  
李马克陷入苦恼之中。初见时那个穿着白色卫衣的、看起来懵懵懂懂的少年，和平时黏在他身上捉弄他的小恶魔，和电话里带着哭腔喊敏亨哥哥好棒的楷灿，在李马克的头脑里呈现怪异的割裂感。  
李马克尝试了很久，想要把他们艰难地合成一体，但总是失败。他想：我到底喜欢的是哪个李东赫呢？  
好像每个都有点喜欢，每个的喜欢又都有点不同。  
想到这，李马克又开始头痛。可怕，真是可怕。李马克知道他得了绝症，快要死了，这个病只有李东赫能治好他。  
那该怎么办呢？

“年末音乐会，大家自由组合挑个选段。”音乐剧社社长敲敲黑板，“别忘了主题是反串。都得给我上啊！”  
社员们叽叽喳喳地议论起来。李马克早就想好了，他直接找上了李东赫。  
“东赫，和我一起演《take me or leave me》，怎么样？你来反串Maureen，我演Joanne。”  
Take me or leave me这首歌来自百老汇名剧《吉屋出租》，是风流性感的街头表演艺术家Maureen和她一丝不苟的哈佛精英律师女朋友Joanne，这对风格迥异的同性情侣的吵架歌。Joanne认为Maureen四处留情，每天都在给她绿帽子的边缘疯狂试探；而Maureen觉得对方是个控制狂，她只是在做自己，谁让她太有魅力了呢。  
李马克挑选这段的理由很简单：他想看李东赫穿Maureen经典的紧身皮衣。当然除此以外，他知道李东赫一定不会拒绝，因为他本人站在舞台上的时候，就像Maureen一样到处挥洒荷尔蒙，就该高唱着“所有人都盯着我看因为我就是这么性感”。  
李东赫的确十分痛快地答应了。排练的时候，却遭遇了些意想不到的困难。

“东赫，呃……你有看过官摄吗？电影，还有很多版本，有学习一下吗？你的感觉不太对。”  
李马克导演工作的时候本能地进入状态。他用手捏着眉头，给李东赫指着剧本。  
“「你是我的选择的那个人，知道别人有多眼红你吗」，这一句，你应该和我互动。”李马克比划了一下，“布景很简单，只有一张长桌子、两把椅子，这首歌前半段是你的独白，都要靠你一个人表演出那种剑拔弩张的感觉。”  
他坐在了一边。“我前半首歌只会在这坐着。你要走过来，挑逗我，你可以坐在我腿上，或者跪在我腿中间，抚摸我的身体。你表演的是Maureen，她是性感女王，我们是情侣，你得演出那种性张力。”  
“……”李东赫静静地听着，脸上的表情变得奇怪。他忍不住舔了一下嘴唇，说：  
“呃，我看了很多版本，我知道应该怎样演……我只是以为你会讨厌这样，接触。”  
李马克深深地皱眉。“在演剧的时候，我们都要忠于角色，这是最基本的要求。而且我也没有讨厌……”  
说到这，他忽然停住了。普通人李马克从工作狂李马克的身体里分裂出一块灵魂，大吼着让他闭嘴。  
拜托，摸着良心说，难道找李东赫一起唱这首歌的时候没有期待过这种画面吗？没有一边想着他踩着尖头高跟鞋坐在自己的腿上、一边自慰吗？现在还要道貌岸然地说什么演员的基本修养，真是有够虚伪的！  
李马克戛然而止的表情一会儿红一会儿白，李东赫还以为他生气了，赶紧摆摆手，语气像哄小孩似的：  
“好的，好的，我知道了，专业，那个词怎么说来着……professional？对吧？唉，Canada。”  
说完也不忘调侃李马克一句。李东赫凑到李马克脸旁和他一起看剧本，小声唱着歌词。  
李东赫唱歌的时候能看到他平时不太明显的喉结，一跳一跳的，很可爱。李马克又想起了那通电话，楷灿甜腻的声线和李东赫说话时不太一样，但却很像他唱歌的声音。他温热的呼吸喷在李马克的耳朵上。  
首尔的夏天真的太热了。李马克晕晕乎乎地想，今天有没有37.5度？东赫凑得太近了，真的好热啊……  
在逐渐升高的室温中，李马克已经完全听不进李东赫说的话了：  
“「Don't you want your girl hot？」”  
——噢，好的，my girl。  
“这句该怎么做？马克哥教教我吧。”  
——传到李马克耳朵里，自动变成了：“楷灿该怎么做？敏亨哥哥教教我吧。”  
“我看了很多版本，有的在这里脱我自己的衣服，也有的脱你的衣服。我们用哪种？”  
——什么？脱衣服？！那不行！

李马克瞬间清醒了：  
“脱我的。你看，我的椅子面对观众，你和我互动的时候你的脸也必须面对观众，如果你对着我脱，咳，解你的上衣扣子的话，就会背对观众。这是表演的大忌，当然你现在舞台经验不是很丰富，有时候会忘记这些事，都很正常。你说的其他的版本我知道，有些椅子是侧着放的，和我们的布景不一样，不能直接学……”  
他语速飞快地说着，也不知道到底都说了些什么鬼话，也都不重要，他满脑子只有一件事——总之绝对不能让李东赫脱衣服。  
“哦……”听着挺有道理的，可是他脱李马克的衣服，不是一样要背对观众吗？这哥在说什么呢？李东赫撇嘴。  
他歪头想了想，绕到李马克的背后，附身环住他的脖子，用左手食指圆圆的指甲沿着他的下巴、喉结，虚虚地划到锁骨。  
李马克今天急匆匆的出门，随手抓了件衬衫，结果发现是一年前的，已经跟不上他锻炼的速度，紧紧地绷在他的胸大肌上。李东赫轻轻一挑，扣得严丝合缝的第一颗扣子就崩开了。  
“这样就可以了。”李东赫的嘴唇贴在李马克的耳朵上，他的嗓音仿佛带了电，激得李马克头皮一阵发麻。他再次唱了一遍那句词：  
「Don't you want your girl hot？」  
第二颗扣子也解开了。李东赫继续唱：  
「Don't fight, don't lose your head.」  
第三颗。  
「Because everynight, who's in your bed？」  
“Cut！！！”李马克一把抓住了李东赫滑向他衣服里面的手。李东赫带着笑意的声音从耳后传来：  
“这样够了吗？马克哥？”  
professional，professional……李马克闭眼默念，去他妈的professional！  
够了吗？当然不够，他现在立刻就要抓着李东赫的腰把他按在腿上，吻住他讥诮的、喋喋不休的双唇，把唾液喂进他的嘴里，让他只能喊着他的名字、喘息着求饶……等等，李东赫又在干什么呢！  
“还是……跪在你的腿中间？抚摸你的身体？像这样？”  
李东赫不知道什么时候绕到了李马克的面前。他真的双膝并拢跪在地上，双手撑地、扬起下巴，带着一点得意、一点讨好地看着李马克。李马克就着这个居高临下的姿势，呼吸逐渐加重，认真地思考起了在排练室把他就地正法的可能性。

就在此时，李东赫的手机突然响了。  
李东赫拿着手机，走到窗户旁边才接，说话声音很小，好像故意不想让李马克听见。途中，他回头瞥了李马克一眼，李马克感到一桶冰水“哗”地浇在了他冒烟的脑门上，浇了个透心凉不说，倒完水桶叮咣砸下来，顺带把他翘起来的裤裆砸了下去。  
他不是又要去接活儿了吧？他到底为什么要干这个？缺钱吗？我养他不就行了？可看他做的又好又熟练的样子，不会是他真的喜欢？很享受吗？  
一想到李东赫用他独特的、甜腻的声音喊别人“哥哥”，李马克就觉得肺快要爆炸了。就算是工作也不行，他想，得赶紧把李东赫变成他一个人的……  
李东赫挂掉电话走回来，被李马克格外严肃的表情震到了。  
“马克哥？”  
“晚上，咳咳，”李马克开口，发现他的嗓子都憋哑了，“东赫，晚上没有别的事吧？如果有也推掉吧，马上就要音乐会了，我们得抓紧时间练习。”  
“噢……”不是还有半个多月吗？但是李马克的表情实在太可怕了，李东赫不敢反驳。  
“还有，以后练习的时候，记得把手机关掉。”李马克看着李东赫的手机，缓缓开口：  
“professional，懂吧？”

4.  
“……老公……想你了……”  
李马克走进厕所，就听到李东赫压抑的呻吟声。他瞬间僵住，一动也不敢动。

距离音乐会只有不到一个星期，各项排练都进入到了收尾阶段。李马克和李东赫的选段也练得十分成熟，多半得益于李马克的魔鬼训练，不光训练李东赫，也训练他自己——至少现在李东赫坐在他腿上的时候，他已经能控制住不走音了。  
他们改编了很多动作。这首吵架歌充满着浪漫主义、自我主义，本就是同性情侣，吵架嘛也不是认真地在吵，边吵边调情，角色也像为他俩量身定做的似的。当李马克捏着李东赫的屁股、在快要亲上的距离，唱着“宝贝你是我的”的时候，总免不了带了那么一点真心。

时间很快到了演出前一天，进行最后一次大联排，服装道具都按真实演出准备。  
李东赫第一次穿着定制的紧身皮衣上场了，踩着他自己的尖头高跟皮鞋，坐在桌子沿晃着两条长腿。李马克不敢看他，他强迫自己忙前忙后，但又忍不住用余光瞟他。  
于是他发现了一个问题。李东赫驼背又不锻炼，胸部脂肪有些明显……嗯……明天得让服装导演给他贴一下。  
整场联排结束后，李马克又独自留下复排动线、收拾会场，直到整栋楼已经空无一人。他最后给剧场锁了门，走进拐角的洗手间，打算洗把脸清醒清醒。

然后他就彻底清醒了。  
李东赫——现在应该说是楷灿，他熟悉的、甜腻的声音清晰地从第三个隔间里传了出来。  
自从排练开始，李马克就完全占用了李东赫每个晚上的时间，他把李东赫放在他眼皮子底下，确保他没有时间再去喊哪个野男人“哥哥”。  
李马克感到他的脑门又开始冒烟了。李东赫不会真的很喜欢干这个吧？才一会儿没盯着，这就迫不及待了吗？他走到隔间门口，想要一脚把门踹开。  
“啊哈……老公……等一下……楷灿自己脱……”  
李马克僵住。他似乎听见了衣料摩擦的声音，接着有什么东西落到了地上。  
等等，李东赫在里面干什么？难道他每次都不止是声音出演吗？那，那上次，他们打电话的时候，李东赫难道在另外一头也真的用手抽插着后穴，听着李马克的喘息把自己干到了高潮吗？  
李马克想象了一下那个画面，整张脸都涨得通红。他向前走了一步，把耳朵贴到了隔间的门上，想要听得更清楚一些。

他没想到，李东赫并没有锁门。

然后，门开了。

这次轮到李东赫见鬼了。他大大咧咧、衣冠整齐地坐在马桶盖上，下巴抵住膝盖，对着AirPods讲话；手机切了双屏，一半在打电话，另一半竟然还在打游戏。看到李马克的突然出现在门口，他吓得半句“老公”卡在嗓子里，尾音拖出了奇怪的声调。  
“……”  
李马克也彻底无语了。这就是真正的professional吗？别人被他搞得欲罢不能，他居然还能淡定地玩着绝地求生，而且据李马克观察，他马上就要吃鸡了。  
两个人面面相觑了半分钟。李东赫的客户有意见了，他当然不可能猜到这间男厕所里发生的诡异事件，显然抱怨了几句。  
李东赫装作信号不好咳了两声。他慢慢从马桶盖上站起来，站在李马克面前。他贴的很近，就像他俩练习过很多次、在舞台上表演的那样。随后他看着李马克的某个部位，轻轻地笑了。  
顺着他的目光，李马克低头，看到了他自己早已坚硬如铁的下半身。  
“老公，还没开始，怎么已经这么硬啦？”  
李东赫继续着他的“工作”，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着李马克。他伸手把门锁好，然后食指点在了李马克的下体，绕着勃起的形状画了个圈。  
李马克倒抽了一口凉气。他的性器膨胀到了前所未有的程度，感觉马上就要冲破束缚、解放天性。李东赫帮了它这个忙——他拉下李马克的裤链，把他的性器握在了手里。  
李马克彻底晕了。李东赫在干什么？他自己又在干什么？他俩到底在干什么？  
李东赫的手指很长。为了扮演街头艺术家Maureen，他戴了一串奇形怪状的戒指。金属乍一贴在李马克的性器上有点凉，但很快就被两人的肌肤感染成更高的温度，又将这温度再次送回给李马克。“李东赫在给他手淫”这个认知冲击着李马克的神经末梢，他的白月光渐渐脱掉了那层朦胧的神衣，以无比直接、赤裸、放荡的模样，在他的脑中具象化。  
就像现在的李东赫。他不断地吐露着煽情的叫声，嘴唇的颜色也逐渐变得鲜艳，一刻不停地盯着李马克的表情，像是十分享受李马克因他而变得意乱情迷的样子。与此同时，李东赫却又高效地完成着他的“工作”，持续对“客户”的要求进行反馈。  
李马克产生了一种他正在搞ntr的错觉。别人花钱买了李东赫的电话性爱，他却在卖力地服务着自己……这……这……  
这实在是太爽了！  
李马克握住了李东赫胡作非为的手。李东赫舔了一下嘴唇，用口型问他“怎么了？”。李马克的大拇指摩挲着他的唇部轮廓，指了指他已经渗出液体的性器。  
“给我舔舔。”李马克也用口型回答。  
李东赫瞪大了一双小鹿眼，可能是没想到这人不仅白嫖上瘾，还敢提额外要求。见李东赫没有动作，李马克捏着他的下巴凑上去，摸着他的耳廓，手指点在蓝牙耳机上。  
李东赫瞬间明白了他的意思：不听李马克的，他就要让那头的客户知道一下他俩在做什么。  
……怎么不光白嫖还要敲诈呢！  
李东赫咬着嘴唇翻了个白眼，倒也没有怎么抵抗，乖乖地跪在了李马克的腿间。他摆出排练时候的姿势，握着李马克的性器像握着话筒，轻巧地抵在了嘴角。  
“老公，楷灿饿了，奖励楷灿一点吃的好不好？”  
他仰起头，眼睛弯弯地看着李马克，一边喊着另外一个人“老公”，一边把李马克性器前端含进了嘴里。他饱满的双唇不停地嗦出水声，灵巧的舌头环绕着打转，让李马克几乎忍不住低吼出声。  
“……什么声音？”  
电话那头客户这样问了。李东赫抬起他的下三白眼警告地看了李马克一眼，用他气泡水一样软软的声音回答：  
“没有啦，老公听错了……”  
李马克只好捂住嘴。他已经濒临释放边缘，另一只手插进李东赫毛茸茸的头发，抓着他的头往胯上压。压了一半又想起第二天他们还要上台演出，千万不能顶到他的嗓子，又急忙退了出来。李东赫呜呜嗯嗯地叫着，好像很爽的样子，离开口腔的时候依依不舍地嘬了一下。李马克一个没忍住，全部喷在了李东赫的漂亮的脸上。  
“…………”  
空气中弥漫着男性荷尔蒙的气味，以及李东赫无声的愤怒。他伸手抹了一把脸，还滴落着李马克的精液，缓缓地对着李马克伸出了中指。

5.  
服装导演和总导演李马克吵了起来。  
“你现在要我给他找胸贴？！你真的以为我是哆啦A梦可以随时随地变东西出来吗！？”

距离音乐会正式开始还有一个小时，剧场弥漫着兵荒马乱的紧张氛围，演员、后勤、妆发、各种人都在地上焦虑地走来走去。  
李马克是个严谨细致的总导演，他会在彩排阶段把细节抠到极致，到了临开场前一般不再提要求，通常是那个稳定军心的角色。  
这次他却一定要服装导演给李东赫贴胸贴。服装导演正在给另外一个演员缝扣子，缝了半天也缝不上，李马克还要给她找事，她崩溃了，怒气冲冲地拉着李东赫过来找李马克理论。  
“你说李马克是不是有病？是不是？我们东赫又不是女孩子，好好的贴什么胸贴？”  
她伸手就要捏上去。李东赫嘻嘻哈哈地笑，闪身躲开，和她闹了两下。  
李马克看到李东赫被拉到他面前，头皮“噌”地炸开。他甚至不敢对上李东赫的眼神，慌忙摆摆手：  
“不管你想什么办法，总之必须贴！”  
他说完掉头就走，一路绊倒三根电线、两个箱子。李东赫无语地看着他身形夸张的背影，叹了口气。

李马克木着脸在剧场里乱转，想要把李东赫三个字从他脑袋里清出去。有人让他帮忙递话筒，他把话筒握在手里，眼前又浮现出了李东赫跪在地上、乖巧地吸吮着他性器的样子。  
前一天发生的很多事他都已经记不太清了。射在李东赫脸上之后，他的灵魂也一并从体内脱离，只记得好像后来帮李东赫洗了脸和脖子，李东赫好像有什么话要和他说。  
当时，他俩还在挤在那个破烂的厕所里。这几天恰好是首尔最热的时节，夜晚温度也很高。那种熟悉的晕眩再度袭击了李马克。他想：真是倒霉，怎么每次快要中暑都是在李东赫面前？  
到底是真的气温太高，还是李东赫让他发烫？  
李马克烧糊的大脑已经停止思考。他一把推开李东赫越凑越近的脸，像个被非礼的姑娘似的落荒而逃。

虽然，当了流氓的好像是他本人吧……

他俩候场的时候，李东赫仿佛看出李马克有意躲着他，没有同往常一样凑在李马克身边，一个人靠在墙边玩手机。他黑色紧身衣下的胸部十分平坦，显然服装导演最后还是想办法找到了胸贴。  
李马克其实没有故意躲着李东赫，他只是很难不想起昨天晚上的事。为了演出顺利，他决定暂时离李东赫远一点。  
演出完得和服装导演道个歉，确实临时给人家添了麻烦，李马克想。当然，也得跟李东赫道个歉，为了昨天耍的流氓；然后顺便问问他愿不愿意当自己的男朋友，之类的。  
不管怎样，至少李马克现在可以确定李东赫的性向应该和他一致，即使李东赫还不喜欢他，他也可以追，未来还是光明的。  
李马克想着，脸上露出了诡异的笑容。李东赫远远地瞥了他一眼，低头在手机上打字。  
李马克收到一条新信息，来自李东赫：  
「professional, ok？」 

拜这句professional所赐，演出一切顺利。结束后，剧社一行人浩浩荡荡、横七竖八、奇装异服地奔向了学校后街的KTV。  
他们开了个大间。有些人表演欲很是旺盛，台上台下都要霸占话筒独领风骚，李马克和几个后台工作人员累得不行，跑到角落的沙发坐着，聊了聊下半学期的规划。  
过了一会儿，李东赫走了过来。  
他漫不经心地往沙发沿上一坐，在李马克的正对面，中间隔了四五个人。在这群人中，唯有他一个大一新生，李东赫面对满座前辈，甜甜地叫着这个哥、那个姐，给所有人倒饮料。  
轮到李马克时，他注视的时间长了些，在KTV暧昧不明、乱七八糟的灯光下，他俩之间跨越了四五个人的空气显得有些微妙地焦灼。  
这四五个人立刻察觉到了。化妆师姐姐说：  
“话说，我们东赫和马克演的这段真不错呀，不过真没想到你们两个会一起演。”  
李东赫摆出十分得体的笑容。“嗯，一开始我也没想到马克哥会找我……”  
“是马克主动找你的？”化妆师兴奋了：“马克不是不喜欢自己演，只喜欢当导演吗？说说什么情况？”  
“呃，有点……”李马克尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，说出十分之一的真话：“因为要求是反串的话，感觉东赫很适合Maureen的角色。”  
李东赫居然飞速表示了赞同。“我也觉得马克哥很适合Joanne，像歌词里唱的，不觉得和他很像吗？热爱规律、自律、从不退缩，甚至睡觉都在做时间表，讨厌无序但……”  
说到这，李东赫俏皮地吐了吐舌头，没有继续。李马克知道他停顿的原因，他提到的那句歌词是「我讨厌无序，但我爱你」。  
化妆师也悟到了。她双手捧着脸颊，眼冒精光，写着一脸“嗑死我了”的表情说：“好的好的，我懂了我懂了！”  
她站起来，让李东赫和她换位置——她刚好坐在李马克的身边。然后叉腰把另外几个人也轰走，临走之前不忘回头唱了一句：  
“I'll leave you to it～”

“……”  
李马克总是需要反应几秒才能接上梗，不过由于李东赫坐到了他旁边，他已经放弃了思考。  
他俩都没来得及卸妆。李东赫头发上还残留着发胶，带有一点金属的气味。刚刚结束很长的安可，李东赫独自跳了舞，还要踩着尖头高跟鞋，他很疲惫，坐进沙发的凹陷处，无比自然地滑靠在李马克的肩膀上。  
“很累，马克哥，”李东赫说，带有一点鼻音，像是在撒娇。“让我靠一会儿吧。”  
李马克偏头看他，发胶的气味更浓厚了，弄得他鼻子痒痒的。KTV的灯光暗了些，橙色的暖光打在李东赫圆圆的鼻头上，显得他格外温顺。李马克的心里于是也痒痒的，他吞了一口唾沫，问：  
“东赫，有男朋友吗？”  
他感到李东赫靠过来的身体明显抖了一下，李马克的心跳开始加速。李东赫坐起来看着李马克，他的眼睛很亮、笑容也很亮，看上去一点也不疲惫了。  
“马克哥为什么要问这个？如果你只是随便问问的话，那我就不想回答了。”  
“啊……”温度似乎又在升高了。李马克想起他原本打算先道歉、再夸赞一番李东赫的舞台表现、再表达一下自己的喜爱，最后才问出这个问题才对。可能这就是传说中“永远觉得没发挥好”的场合吗？李马克清了清嗓子：  
“那个，东赫，对不起……”  
不妙，这句好像哪里不对。李东赫的笑容肉眼可见地垮了下来。李马克挠了挠头，手僵在了半空——他看见李东赫的手机又响了。  
KTV很吵，李马克听不清李东赫说的话，但看他边接边起身，想要走出去，李马克心里忽然横生出一股冲动，在他四平八稳的21年人生中从未有过。他一把夺过李东赫的手机，在后者惊愕的目光中，按了挂机键。  
“……”  
他俩无言对视了几秒。李东赫低声喊了一句“草”，他使劲把李马克推进了沙发里，然后用他的尖头高跟鞋踩着沙发、跨坐在李马克的腿上，用力地、咬牙切齿地说：  
“李马克，我真是受够你了，你到底想怎样？如果你不喜欢我，那就离我远一点，ok？不要再拿那种眼神盯着我看，然后在我靠近的时候把我推开……”  
不知道谁点了首80年代酒吧驻唱的一夜情歌曲，节奏绵长又热烈，在李马克一片混沌的头脑中点燃了小小的火苗。  
李马克突然意识到了李东赫在说什么：也许他一直以来自以为是的苦情单恋并不是单恋。  
李马克开始笑，笑成一块彩椒。李东赫气个半死：  
“你在傻笑什么，是觉得我很可笑吗？”  
“没有，我不是……哎，东赫，我其实……”  
“你哪里不是？耍我很好玩吗？你邀请我一起演这首歌的时候，知道我有多高兴吗？结果不管我怎么撩你都没反应，我就这么没有魅力吗？”  
简直完全相反！！李马克张嘴想要反驳，被李东赫瞪了回去。李东赫努力作出很凶的样子，但在李马克看来实在是可爱极了。  
“还有昨天，”李东赫抽了下鼻子，“别的事情也就算了，就当我自作多情了，可是昨天总不是吧？你要我给你口，然后你跑了？你还是个人吗？我技术有那么差吗？”  
他说着说着给自己说委屈了，五官都皱到了一起。李马克笑着抬手摸他的眼角，被李东赫嫌弃地挥开。  
“我告诉你李马克，听见我唱的词了没有？「Just be mine, don't waste my time」，懂了吗？你还敢挂我电话？只有我男朋友才可以挂我电话！”  
李东赫凑了过来。他贴得很近，近到两个人的呼吸都要摩擦生热了，把他的嘴唇烤得像熟透的草莓一样鲜红。他说：  
“而且我知道你为什么要挂我电话。是不想让我接工作吧？那你倒是养我啊。”  
李东赫又露出了戏谑而诱人的笑容。  
“是吧，敏亨哥哥？”

6.  
受全球变暖影响，今年首尔热得离谱，即使在这天夜晚也有37.5度，达到了今夏气温最高峰。  
学校后街情侣酒店门口的流浪狗热得不停喘气，不过这丝毫没有影响年轻气盛的校园情侣们干柴烈火。

李马克紧紧扣着李东赫的腰，在进电梯到房间门口这短短的十米距离内，两人互相交换着主动权、接吻接了七八轮，像个圆规一样抱在一起转着圈前进，最后终于跌跌撞撞地、艰难地转到了房间门口。  
李东赫的后腰撞在了门把手上，他闷哼了一声，稍稍分开了和李马克的距离。李马克贴着他的脖子喘气，胡乱地替他揉着腰后的软肉，揉着揉着就伸进了衣服里面，火热的手心贴住李东赫侧腰的皮肤上，边揉边捏。  
“东赫……你真的好软……”  
“快点开门吧……”  
深入浅出地亲了这么久，两个人都硬的要命，箭在弦上简直不得不发了。结果刚开的房卡掉进了李马克裤兜深处，他腾出一只手掏了半天也没掏出来，另外一只手却粘在了李东赫身上，怎么也不愿意放开。李东赫被他逗得呵呵地笑，笑声像羽毛轻轻地挠在李马克的额头上，起到了一点安抚的效果。  
“行了，你不会是想在这里就搞吧？”  
“……我刚刚确实有这么想了一秒。”  
李马克不得不专心致志地用两只手掏出了房卡。盛夏时节，情侣酒店的生意也很火热，这家店的房间分为“热恋”“眷恋”“迷恋”啥啥的，到他俩这只剩一间“虐恋”，李马克一打开门就被琳琅满目的情趣用品震撼到无语。  
李东赫“嗬”了一声。“我没有这种爱好。”他率先表态。  
“我也没有。”李马克举起双手。  
“我知道你没有。”李东赫好像想起什么，笑得很开心。“毕竟敏亨哥哥打电话也没有让我喊主人。”  
李马克搂着他跌进床垫里，撑在李东赫的上方，膝盖顶进他双腿中间，大腿肌肉鼓出坚实的线条。  
“你怎么会知道是我？我从来没有说过这个名字。”  
“你的声音也太好认了，我每周都要和你一起排练的诶……你知道吗？你压低嗓音说英语真——的很性感，整个学校都没有比你说得更好听的了……”  
李东赫眯起眼睛，他说话的时候喜欢小幅度地噘着嘴，像是在索吻。  
李马克想：原来他不是唯一一个心怀鬼胎的人。他们原来是在互相心知肚明对方是谁的情况下，共同表演着一场场各自心照不宣的、开诚布公的电话性爱。这想法取悦了李马克，他于是低低地笑。  
“Really？Tell me more…”  
他俯下身含住李东赫的下唇，惩罚性地咬了一口。  
“告诉我，东赫，为什么要做这个？”  
李东赫抬手搂住李马克的脖子，两只手松松地搭在李马克突起的肩胛骨上，凑到李马克耳边说：  
“一开始只是听说有这个电话好奇想试试……结果人家以为我是女生，来兼职的，我想了想说不定也很好玩呢？后来就随便做做看，哈哈，但是很多人嫌弃我声音粗，拜托，我又不是真的女生……”  
真是恶魔，李马克无奈地想。李东赫开心地陷进柔软的床垫里，勾着李马克压在他身上，小腿一下一下地蹭着李马克的。  
“只有敏亨哥哥愿意每次点我……是不是想要我很久了？”  
李马克用行动回答了他。李东赫的嘴唇还残留着一点玫红的唇釉，在轮番亲吻中蹭在他嘴角，李马克轻轻舔舐着。廉价的化妆品也没有任何古怪的味道，反而混合着李东赫的唾液显得格外香甜。  
李东赫已经开始小声地喘息。没有了电波干扰，他的气音更短促、更尖锐了些，断断续续地颤抖着。李马克捏住他的下巴，大拇指探进他的口腔中翻搅。李东赫顺势抓着他的手吸吮，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，弯着眼睛向李马克邀功，像是在问“我做的好吗”。  
李东赫总是能轻易挑起李马克的兽性。李马克骂了一句，有些粗暴地啃咬着李东赫的脖颈，掀起他的上衣抚摸着他的肌肤。  
随后，李马克看到了服装导演临场找的胸贴：女式的，看上去有C杯，外围剪成花瓣的形状，表层覆满了白色蕾丝。  
李马克直勾勾地看着这两块胸贴，眼睛都挪不动了。李东赫好像后知后觉地想起这件事，慌忙用手遮挡，被李马克拿开，又挡上去，又被拿开。李东赫恼羞成怒地推他：  
“别看了，还不都怪你，非得要给我贴，导演从她自己的衣柜里翻出来的……”  
李马克舔了一下嘴唇，哑着嗓音说：  
“好好，都怪我……那东赫想要怎么办呢？”  
李东赫的手软软地抵在李马克的胸肌上，带有一点鼻音，向李马克撒娇。  
“马克哥帮我撕下来……”  
于是李马克就把两块白色蕾丝撕了下来。他的动作缓慢而仔细，李东赫有些脂肪的胸部被带得变形，彻底揭掉的时候发出了“啵”的一声。因为激烈的演出，胸贴内部早已被汗水浸湿，挺立的乳头被捂得格外鲜艳，乳晕好像也变大了一点。李东赫难受地挺了挺腰，李马克却没有动作。  
“撕下来，然后呢？”  
李马克问。他低着头，李东赫看不清他的表情，只听到他的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重了。李东赫嘟囔着：“嗯……帮我挠挠，有点痒……”  
“还有呢？”  
这人真的太恶劣了！李东赫咬唇。“用手不行的话……就用牙齿……”  
李马克终于满意了。他啃嘬着李东赫一边的乳头，用手揉捏另外一边。他的左手指尖有练吉他磨出的茧子，触碰在李东赫胸部敏感的肌肤上，引起他一阵战栗。  
李东赫嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，手滑到李马克的手臂，指甲在他的肱二头肌上划出了几道带血的痕迹。他的胸部被李马克折磨得更肿了，李马克两只手覆在上面搓圆捏扁，李东赫快哭了：  
“别揉了，我不是女孩子……”  
“东赫不是女孩子吗？那为什么胸这么软？还有这里、这里，都很软？”  
李马克的手沿着李东赫后腰窜进了裤腰，像剥棒棒糖的糖纸脱掉了他的皮裤，露出他和糖果一样圆圆的臀部。内裤很快也被脱掉了，挂在他翘起的小腿上。李东赫大腿根部的手感也很好，李马克有些惊叹，他的小腿细直，大腿却藏了不少脂肪，甚至比他想象中还要多些。  
李马克用力地分开李东赫的双腿，双手在他光滑的肌肤上流连，没有遭到什么抵抗。李东赫抓了个枕头抱在怀里，下巴埋了进去，湿漉漉的眼睛留在外头小心地观察着李马克的动作。  
“可爱……东赫，你真的好可爱……”  
李东赫的眼睛圆圆的、臀部圆圆的、突出的膝盖骨也圆圆的，实在是太可爱了，真的好想把他吃掉啊，李马克想。  
包括李东赫腿间耸立的性器也很可爱。李马克握了上去，食指在顶端摩挲。李东赫享受地叫了一声。  
“还没来得及道歉，东赫，昨天真的很对不起……你帮了我那么多次，这次换我帮你吧。”  
“哪里有帮过你很多次……？”  
李东赫眯着眼问。李马克上下套弄着，欣赏李东赫迷乱的表情。  
“昨天，你用嘴帮了我一次。”李马克说，加快了手中的动作。“除此以外，你打电话帮了我四次，还有，我电脑里存着的你的照片，你录的demo，你的表演视频……都帮过我很多次。Thank you，东赫，you saved my life……”  
“呀，李马克……”  
李东赫感觉他的整个身体都随着李马克的动作和话语被点燃了。他爽得说不出话，巧克力色的、薄薄的肩头不停颤抖，胡乱地喘息着，咬着自己左手的手指关节。李马克换成自己的手塞进去，撑得李东赫下巴发酸，口水煽情地沿着他下颌流了下来。  
“马克哥……呜呜，够了……”  
快感冲向李东赫的大脑额叶皮层，而他全身的血都涌向了下身。他原本想要掌控这场性事——毕竟看起来李马克像是个完全不解风情的棒槌男。可他彻底想错了，李马克的技巧、节奏、dirty talk都相当老练，牢牢地掌握住了他的G点，现在他要毫无抵抗地先射在李马克手里了。  
实在是太丢脸了！！李东赫高潮的最后一声呜咽带了哭腔，他整张脸都埋进枕头里抖动着，李马克扒拉了半天也不肯出来。李马克搂住他，在他耳边笑。李东赫趁机翻了个身，骑在李马克身上，圆润的臀部恰好夹住李马克隆起的部位。  
李东赫居高临下地看着李马克，可惜脸上被枕头膈出几道印子，大大降低了他的威严程度。李马克扮演精英律师Joanne，西装外套和领带早已被扔在了地上，只留一件衬衫松松垮垮地挂着，扣子开到半截，遮不住他紧实的肌肉线条。  
“东赫，”李马克忍着笑说，“那个……就是，口水，擦擦吧？”  
“啊？？”李东赫连忙用手擦了一把嘴角。什么也没有！李东赫愤怒地扯开李马克的衬衣，用力按了按他的胸大肌。“李马克，你不要小瞧我！”  
他俯下身，像小猫喝水那样细细地舔舐着李马克的肌肉。越往下，他的姿势越是别扭，他索性跪在了床上，腰部下陷，臀部就顺势翘了起来。李马克撑起上半身，不知道什么时候拿了一瓶润滑液倒在手里，伸手揉着李东赫的屁股，一点点做着扩张。  
李东赫的动作越来越慢，渐渐地贴在李马克身上不动了，全心全意地感受着后穴的张力。李马克把他抱起来坐着，咬着他喉结上的痣。  
“东赫，第几次知道是我的？电话，我是说。”  
李东赫整个人都无力地瘫在李马克身上。“嗯……第二次……”  
李马克插了第二根手指进去。“那，打电话的时候，有自慰吗？”  
“……有、有的……”  
李马克的手指浅浅地抽插，不断变换角度，发出啧啧水声。李东赫扭动着身体，汗液在高温下蒸腾出情欲的芳香。  
“也像这样，用手指插自己吗？”  
李东赫的性器渐渐又抬头了，和李马克的撞在一起。他环住李马克的脖子，乖乖地回答：  
“嗯……是的……听着马克哥的声音……”  
李马克深吸一口气。他托着李东赫的臀部，对准他已经经过足够开发的、准备充足的后穴，挺身而入。  
“呜……”  
李东赫发出了像刚出生的幼兽的哀鸣。他的身体里面火热、滚烫，李马克的性器被全部包裹住，肉体的快感和心理的快感一同带给他前所未有的美妙体验。  
他的白月光、朱砂痣，李东赫，或者是楷灿，现在终于完完整整、全部变成他的了。  
李马克又开始头晕了。不过现在他可以肯定，从来都不是天气太热，而是李东赫的温度令他晕眩。  
“东赫……真的，我真的很喜欢你……”  
李马克托着李东赫的屁股，小幅度地律动起来。他很快找到李东赫的敏感点，捅得怀里的人一下子软了。李东赫大腿上的肉一颤一颤的，他的腿已经一点力气都没有了，全靠李马克托着他动作。他无意识地夹紧了双腿，被李马克狠狠地捏了一把。  
“太紧了，宝贝，别夹了……”  
“李马克……你……呜呜……马克哥，敏亨哥哥……”  
李东赫已经被顶得失去了理智，他胡乱地喊着李马克的各种名字，毛茸茸的脑袋可怜巴巴地搭在李马克的肩头。李马克的抽插的动作越来越快、插得越来越深，他隐约有种要被插坏了的错觉，可是又实在是很爽，李马克的性器仿佛带了电，通过尾椎骨电到了他的性器前端，让他濒临失禁的边缘。  
“马克哥，不要……停下，求求你……求求你……”  
李东赫的声音颤抖着，音调变得高亢，和他唱高音的声音如出一辙。李马克被他叫得太阳穴突突地跳，他用力把李东赫摔进了床垫里，死死地压住他的身体，吸吮着李东赫的舌尖。  
李东赫向后仰起脖子，留出一段漂亮的颈部线条。他哭起来的样子也很好看，控制不住地流下眼泪，睫毛上沾满了亮晶晶的液体。  
“马克哥……啊……嗯！！”  
李东赫哭着喊着李马克的名字，射在了他的手里。他的后穴紧紧地抽搐了两下，李马克咬着他的脖颈，把他的精液全部送进了李东赫的身体。  
李东赫最后一个音有没有叫到High C？在此起彼伏的喘息声中，李马克迷迷糊糊地想。

当晚，他俩没有浪费情侣酒店的设施，在沙发上、椅子上、浴室里又持续了几轮。李马克也有点想试试那些情趣用品，被李东赫严词拒绝。  
下次再来吧。李马克看着在他怀里睡得正香的李东赫，不无可惜地想。  
李东赫的手机就放在床头，适时震动了一下。李马克拿过来看，发现备注是“37°5高温热线客服”。  
李东赫也被吵醒，没有睁眼，哼唧了一声。李马克转了转眼珠，试探地问：  
“东赫，电话我帮你挂掉了哦？”  
“……嗯。”  
李马克盯着他的睡颜看了几秒，笑了。  
“只有男朋友才可以挂电话的，不是吗？”  
李东赫已经再度进入梦乡。李马克凑过去吻了吻他的睫毛，点了手机解锁，把刚刚打进来的电话拖进了黑名单。  
——既然已经是男朋友了，拉黑个把电话也没什么吧？

End


End file.
